


Raging Crush

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: You have a raging crush on a certain Animus technician.Set in a Desmond Lives AU of modern-day Syndicate.
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Raging Crush

The past two or three weeks had been... the weirdest time in your entire life so far. It had all begun with you being kidnapped, and then proceeded onwards to some pretty weird training, and ended with you being left to your own devices, basically, in a safehouse with a snarky British historian, a weirdly cheerful guy with his hand burned to charcoal up to the elbow, and the prettiest damn woman you'd ever seen in your life. It was... alright. You weren't exactly sure what you were supposed to be doing, but as long as there was WiFi and a steady supply of instant noodles and snack cakes in the grocery cupboards, you were fine.

Maybe I should go back to the start. Your experience with the Assassins was existent, but limited. You'd come from a long line of people involved in the Assassin Order - your parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings were all heavily involved. You, however, had managed to dodge going into the Order in favour of attending university. Risking your life on a daily basis just didn't appeal. The Assassins were fine with that, as long as you helped out if they ever really needed you. Apparently, a phone call was far too complicated for them. You'd been placed in a safehouse in London with Shaun, - the snarky British guy - Desmond, - the dude with a burnt-to-a-crisp arm - and Rebecca - who was... ridiculously pretty. And the technician of the team, you thought. You hadn't exactly been listening.

You weren't exactly a historian, more of an antiques expert. But apparently, they'd needed another historian on the team, and you were the only one who fit the bill. Shaun had been holding down the fort more than adequately for the week or so you'd been there, so you'd been left to your own devices. Those devices were mainly eating junk food, watching YouTube, and crushing on Rebecca. You were fully ready to make a move, except for one small caveat: You were pretty sure that she was dating Shaun. And the last thing that you wanted was to get in the way of a relationship. So, that left you in a pretty awful situation. Go you.

You'd been sitting out in your main living area for a while, wearing headphones and pretending to watch something on your laptop whilst actually staring at Rebecca for the past... twenty minutes, maybe. You sort of felt like a creep, but it was a crush, alright? A bad one. A really bad one. A crush on a taken woman who you weren't even entirely sure liked women. Come to think of it, you weren't exactly sure that Rebecca even knew that you were in the living room - she was talking to Shaun at the other end of the room, which was a kitchen area only separated by a sheet of glass. She seemed... really upset, actually. Yeah, she was definitely upset. All of a sudden, you looked up, and she was leaving the room. Shaun looked directly at you, and you hurriedly looked back at your laptop until you were sure the coast was clear, upon which, you packed up and went back to your room.

You sighed heavily, shutting the door, but not locking it - it didn't actually have any lock to use in the first place, which was weird considering that the Templars were literally out to murder you, but oh well. You set your laptop and headphones down on your bed, before going to the window, which had a blind covering it. You raised the blind and leaned up against the windowsill, staring out into the street below. You were oddly upset after seeing Rebecca in such a state. You didn't want her to be upset at all. It just didn't feel right. She was usually so... bright, and happy, and cheerful. It felt wrong to see her so disturbed.

You wondered if the people in the street below had to worry about any of the things you needed to worry about. Being murdered by Templars, how you were going to get a job with such a niche university education, being murdered by Templars, having a raging crush on a beautiful woman who was probably in a relationship, being hit on by Desmond who you really weren't interested in right now... did I mention being murdered by Templars? You sighed, slumping down with your head on your arms. Everything felt wrong and painful and achy inside. You wondered for a moment if this was what heartbreak felt like, which was a little odd - you'd only even known Rebecca for a week - when a voice caught your attention.

"(Y/N). It's not like you to be so... mopey." You swiveled around, eyes wide, staring at Shaun.

"Shaun?" You said, shocked. "What- what are you doing in here!?"

"It's not my fault you didn't lock the door."

"There isn't a lock."

"That's beside the point. Anyway. You're upset, Rebecca's upset - well, a bit more than upset, she's locked in her bedroom with a bottle of vodka crying her eyes out - and I just wanted to ask you to please hurry up and snog her already." Your jaw dropped open.

"Wait. But... aren't you dating her?" Shaun sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No, of course not. We're just very good friends. We are most definitely not dating. Rebecca isn't into me at all. As a matter of fact, Rebecca is convinced that you've got something going on with Desmond."

"That is _not_ true."

"I know. So go and snog her already, mmkay?"

You paused for a moment, a little shocked at how direct Shaun was being, but that was really just traditional Shaun. You nodded quickly, scurrying out of the room. You could just barely hear Shaun sigh violently as you left, but you didn't care - you had somebody to confess your undying love to. You ran through the base at top-speed, vaulting over furniture quite badly and landing on your face multiple times. There was a reason why you weren't a field agent, you supposed. You finally reached Rebecca's door, which you could hear soft sobbing from behind. You banged on the door a few times, before yelling through the door.

"Rebecca! Get out here!" A few moments passed, before the door opened a crack, and Rebecca peered outside. You could see instantly that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Right," You said firmly. "One, I'm not dating Desmond, two, I was very shocked to find out that you're not dating Shaun, and three, I have a raging crush on you." Rebecca froze for a moment, before opening the door all the way.

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice hoarse. You suddenly realised that maybe you'd been a little too headstrong. Maybe it was just a prank. Maybe you had just made yourself look like a total creep and an asshole in front of your crush. Maybe, maybe, maybe... you were suddenly cut off by Rebecca grabbing your shoulders and dragging you into a tight hug.

Your first, dazed thought, somehow, was that yes, she had been drinking vodka. She stank of the stuff. Your second, equally dazed thought was that this was the closest to any one of your crushes that you'd ever been. You hugged Rebecca back, leaning your head up against her shoulder. You felt her press a kiss to your hair, and you sighed heavily, smiling dizzily. "I'm taking that as I sign that you have a raging crush on me as well?" You teased. "You're right on that front," Rebecca said fondly. "Come on. I think that we've got some talking to do, don't you think?" You nodded, nuzzling softly into Rebecca's shirt, before a flash of light came from the end of the hallway.

You looked up, alarmed, only to see Desmond and Shaun standing there. Desmond had his phone out, and looked equally alarmed. He looked over at Shaun, smiling sheepishly. "I, uh, might have forgotten to turn off the flash," He said ashamedly, but by Shaun's expression, you knew for a fact that nothing that Desmond could say or do could ever save him from his fate. His fate being Shaun's wrath against anybody whoever fucked up a plan. You burst out into laughter, Rebecca shortly after you, before retreating into Rebecca's room to lay there, cuddle, and talk about the future. And listen to Desmond being yelled at by Shaun. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. So bad. But there's no other Rebecca/Reader fics out there, at ALL, which is a disgrace, so I wrote this. Fun fact: My file that I saved this in whilst writing it is named "Jesus Fucking Christ Do I Have To Do Everything Myself". And, really... do I?
> 
> Let me know if you want more of this type of content, and have a great day!!! :D


End file.
